The Separation, Not Too Bad As I Think
by Cifer-feat-sisters.Co
Summary: "...aku... " aku merasa pelukannya semakin erat, tapi tidak membuatku sesak. Pelukan selamat jalan yang hangat. "...akan meninggalkanmu sendirian... dan membuatmu kesepian... " lanjut Fliqpy dengan suara yang terdengar lirih. / " aku... aku benci kalau aku sendirian... ta-tapi... aku yakin Fliqpy pasti akan kembali" / Suck at summary. Don't like Don't Read.


**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ****Nita come back again OwO/, membawa FF One-Shoot baru****.Nita membutuhkan waktu lama soalnya ... soalnya... Laptopnya rusak QwQ huee... sroot *lap ingus(?) jadi maaf kalo kalian para dear readers menunggu lama ;w;**

**Tanpa basa basi :**

**Cifer : wetss... ntar dulu**

**Nita : apaan ?**

**Cifer : Disclaimer as always**

**Happy Tree Friends milik Mondo Media**

**Nita & Cifer Present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Separation, Not Too Bad As I Think  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starring :**

**Flaky x Evil (no longer evil, I guess xD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun aku tinggal bersama Fliqpy. Meskipun aku masih merasa canggung tinggal bersama dengannya, tapi aku merasa bersyukur aku masih punya sesuatu yang kusebut 'rumah'.

"**...apa tidak ada orang lain selain aku !? "** aku mendengar suara Fliqpy dari arah luar, dia pasti baru pulang dari café, tetapi kenapa dia terdengar seperti orang yang kesal ?

Aku segera menghampiri Fliqpy. " Se-Selamat datang Fli-Fliqpy" kataku sambil tersenyum.

" **..Ah iya"**. Jawabnya singkat, kemudian langsung berlalu pergi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Aku juga masih heran atas apa yang Fliqpy ucapkan saat ia baru datang tadi.

Sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan makan malam daripada terus memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

xXxXx

Aku menunggu Fliqpy di meja makan. Aku yakin dia pasti ada di kamar mandi. Aku harap Fliqpy senang dengan apa yang kusajikan malam ini.

CKLEK...

Ah... suara pintu terbuka... Aku rasa sebentar lagi Fliqpy akan menuju kesini. Sebenarnya aku khawatir pada Fliqpy, entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Aku tahu mungkin perasaanku ini hanyalah sebatas paranoid belaka, tapi tetap saja... aku tidak bisa menenangkan hatiku.

" **Hey... apa kau sudah lama menunggu ?"** eh ? aku menoleh ke arah Fliqpy. Tidak biasanya dia bertanya ramah seperti ini. Bukan bermaksud kalau dia ini selalu kasar, tapi ini merupakan hal yang tidak biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang Fliqpy.

" ti-tidak juga..." Wajah Fliqpy terlihat agak berbeda. Dia tidak lagi terlihat ...bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya... hanya saja dia saat ini tidak terlihat seperti Fliqpy yang biasanya. Aku ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi ... tapi aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya, tapi... aku tidak bisa terus diam sementara Fliqpy menyembunyikan masalahnya dariku.

" Fliqpy" - **"Flaky" **. Eh ... Ada apa ini ?... kita bicara secara bersamaan. Hal yang memalukan ! Refleks kupalingkan wajahku ke arah yang berlawanan.

" si-silahkan... bi-bicaralah duluan..." ucapku pelan tanpa melihat wajahnya. Harusnya dia akan jengkel ketika aku bicara tanpa memandang wajahnya, tapi kali ini... dia terlihat biasa saja.

"**.. baiklah... Sebenarnya Flaky... aku harus pergi"** Ha...? Apa yang barusan ia katakan... pergi ? pergi kemana ? la-lalu kalau Fliqpy pergi, akankah ia kembali ? Ternyata hal buruk memang terjadi. Meski aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa menghalanginya, aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi, mungkin. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menelan kepahitan yang luar biasa.

" pe-pergi ?... per-pergi kemana ?" tanyaku sambil setidaknya menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang kupaksakan. Aku juga tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kurasakan. Entah ini adalah ketakutanku yang akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama, ataukah ini perasaan baru yang hanya akan membuatku menderita, yang pasti aku tidak tau... ataupun aku tidak mau tau.

" **aku... harus kembali ke garis depan ... mereka membutuhkanku, yaah... kukira kau memang belum tahu, tapi sebenarnya aku ini adalah seorang veteran perang"** ve...veteran perang... bukankah itu berarti ... Fliqpy bisa terbunuh di medan perang ! Dan itu berarti sekali lagi aku harus kehilangan seseorang disisiku. Aku tidak mau !

"Aku ikut-" sontak aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh, seketika aku langsung menutup mulutku rapat – rapat menggunakan kedua tanganku. Astaga apa yang barusan kau katakan Flaky !?

"**Wah... wah senangnya... bisa pergi dengan landak manisku ini"** sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali seperti Fliqpy yang biasanya tetapi masih terlihat... agak sedih...? .tetap saja aku sedikit merasa lebih lega. **" Aku hargai ucapanmu tadi, meskipun aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah sebatas pelipur lara "** Dia tidak tahu kalau apa yang barusan kuucapkan adalah serius, tapi biarlah. Selama itu membuat Fliqpy lebih baik aku tidak keberatan.

"Fliqpy...?"

"**Hn...?"**

" Kalau boleh tahu... ke mana kamu akan pergi ?"

" **ke pulau Wisecave****"**

" aku harap kamu bisa kembali dengan selamat ... "

" **heh.. kau mengkhawatirkanku... asyiknya... "** Dia telah sepenuhnya menjadi Fliqpy yang biasa. Aku akui sifatnya yang biasa membuatku kesal, tapi lebih baik begini.

"te-tentu sa-saja aku khawatir...habisnya ka-kalau Fliqpy ti-tidak ada...aku...ak-" aku belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku, karena tiba – tiba Fliqpy memelukku begitu saja, aku mencoba berontak, otakku sudah berteriak tak karuan saking kagetnya, tapi tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkan perintah otakku untuk segera melepaskan diri dari _sudden hug_ Fliqpy.

" **aku akan kembali... pasti "** Fliqpy berbisik tepat di telingaku, membuatku merinding. Tentu saja Fliqpy akan kembali, pasti ! Tidak mungkin Fliqpy pergi meninggalkan _peliharaan_ miliknya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"...". Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa, jadi lebih baik aku diam saja.

"**... maaf...".** Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Permintaan maaf itu.

" u-untuk ap-apa... Fliqpy meminta ma-maaf ?" Aku hanya ingin Fliqpy pergi ke medan perang tanpa penyesalan.

"**...aku... "** Aku merasa pelukannya semakin erat, tapi tidak membuatku sesak. Pelukan selamat jalan yang hangat. **"...akan meninggalkanmu sendirian... dan membuatmu kesepian... "** Lanjut Fliqpy dengan suara yang terdengar lirih.

Aku mengubur dalam – dalam wajahku di dada Fliqpy, yah... aku menangis, mau bagaimana lagi aku benci perpisahan, aku benci kata selamat tinggal, aku benci harus sendiri, dan aku paling benci pada diriku yang tak bisa berdiri sendiri. " aku... aku benci kalau aku sendirian... ta-tapi... aku yakin Fliqpy pasti akan kembali". Lanjutku sambil terisak.

" **aku akan pergi pagi – pagi sekali..."** ucpanya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

" tidak apa – apa ... lagipula aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu". Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan selamat jalan dan mengantarkan keberangkatanmu,akan lebih baik jika tidak kulakukan, karena... aku takut yang ada hanyalah sakitnya perpisahan dan ucapan selamat jalan. Aku melepaskan pelukan Fliqpy. " Baiklah ka-kalau begitu ... ayo kita selesaikan makan malam ini... oh ya... kenapa Fliqpy tidak bilang lebih awal soal ke-keberangkatanmu ini... aku kan' bisa me- menyiapkan makan malam yang berbeda untuk merayakan keberangkatanmu ke medan perang". Benar, kalau ia mengatakannya lebih awal aku bisa membuat makan malam yang sedikit lebih mewah dari ini sekaligus sebagai pesta keberangkatan untuknya, ... juga.. sebagai sedikit penghilang rasa sakit di dadaku yang entah kenapa terasa sesak ini.

" **tidak usah ... paling – paling juga menu makanan yang sama seperti malam – malam kemarin".** Nada bicaranya membuatku kesal, huh ! setidaknya hargai sedikit usahaku ini. Aku memasang raut wajah kesal sembari melempar buah – buahan yang tersedia di meja.

"Ih ! Fiqpy setidaknya hargai usahaku ini !" aku melemparinya dengan anggur. Yah...kekanakan memang, tapi bukankah ini bagus... sebagai sebuah kenangan sebelum perpisahan.

"**hei ... hei ! Kau marah Flakes... kalau begitu... ****Ini ! ". **Hah !? Fliqpy tiba – tiba melemparkan segelas air padaku, Oke... Fliqpy ini yang kau mau, ini yang kau dapat !

" Fliqpy ! Aah... bajuku jadi basah semua !" Ucapku kesal. Kemudian aku membalasnya dengan segelas air yang lain.

"Sekarang bukan hanya kau yang basah Flakes !" Aku bisa melihat Fliqpy tersenyum, baguslah, sedari tadi yang kulihat hanyalah Fliqpy yang murung.

Tapi aku belum puas. aku akan membalasnya lagi, dengan yang lebih dari segelas air, lihat saja !.Lalu aku segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Tapi Fliqpy, Dia langsung mencegatku, menghalangiku mendekati kamar mandi. **"eitts... takkan kubiarkan".** Kata Fliqpy sambil menyunggingkan senyum sadis khas-nya.

xXxX

**[Third Person POV]**

Malam itu, dari dapur sampai kamar mandi, semuanya berantakan. Air berceceran dimana – mana, buah – buahan berhamburan di lantai. Tetapi dua orang yang melakukannya terlihat begitu bahagia. Fliqpy dan Flaky mereka tertidur di sofa dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

xXxX

**Fliqpy P.O.V**

Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Flaky... aku tidak menceritakan semua masalahku, ataupun diriku padamu sampai hari ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahunya tentang diriku, hanya saja sejak dulu Flaky sangat benci jika aku menganggap diriku monster, sekalipun memang benar adanya kalau aku memanglah seorang monster gila perang.

Justru inilah yang kutakutkan. Dari sekian banyak masalah yang kuhadapi, inilah yang paling membuatku tercekik dan menderita. Masalahnya adalah... bagaimana aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Flaky sementara saat kembali yang ada hanyalah seekor monster lepas kendali yang baru pulang dari perang?

Sementara cara untuk mengekang monster itu kembali sangat sulit dan butuh waktu lama. Jujur saja aku lelah menahannya selama ini. Suara kerangkeng besi yang beradu dengan cakar si monster. Lolongan yang menggema tiap malam.

Apalagi... saat perang nanti monster ini akan lolos sepenuhnya. Melepasnya adalah hal yang mudah, justru menangkapnya dan kembali mejinakkannya yang susah.

Kalau dulu masih ada Splendont-_Housemate-_ku yang mampu membantuku menjinakkan monster ini, tapi sekarang yang ada justru sebaliknya. Di rumah ini... yang ada malah seseorang yang harus kulindungi dari monster ini.

xXxXx

Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi, aku harus segera bergegas. Membereskan semua keperluanku. Sambil membereskan keperluanku sesekali aku juga memandangi wajah tidur Flaky. Masih terpikirkan olehku bagaimana bisa aku akan bertemu dengannya saat kembali nanti.

Setelah semua barang – barangku terkemas rapi dan aku akan segera pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus kutitipkan untuknya terlebih dahulu.

Benar, kutitipkan _Dog Tags_ milikku juga sebuah _Notebook_, kupikir tadinya _Notebook_ ini akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah natal, tapi nyatanya... aku bahkan tidak akan melihat natal tahun ini.

Aku harus segera pergi... Aku pergi dulu _My Dear Sweet Flakes..._

xXXxX

**[just a little Third person P.o.v]**

Tepat pukul 4.00 pagi Fliqpy pergi menuju medan perang yang tengah menantinya. Meninggalkan Flaky yang tengah tertidur tanpa ada ucapan selamat tinggal ataupun selamat jalan. Hanya menitipkan Kalung serta _Dog Tags_ bertuliskan nama Fliqpy diatasnya.

xXxXx

**Flaky P.O.V**

Begitu terbangun, aku tahu aku berada di kamar Fliqpy... tanpa Fliqpy tentunya. Jadi dia sudah pergi ya..? Setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat jalan untukmu Fliqpy.

Di atas laci di samping ranjang kulihat sebuah kalung... juga sebuah _Notebook, _yang kulihat pertama kali adalah kalung itu. Semakin kuperhatikan, itu bukanlah sebuah kalung biasa... di kalung tersebut ada sesuatu... seperti apa itu ?...aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya, tetapi benda seperti kepingan timah ini... terdapat ukiran bertuliskan Fliqpy. aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memakai kalung itu di leherku.

Setelah itu aku langsung membuka _Notebook_ tersebut, yang kulihat saat pertama kali membuka _Notebook_ itu adalah... Fotoku saat tertidur !? apa - apaan ini ... me-memalukan se-sekali !? se-sejak kapan ia melakukannya !? Karena kaget, sekaligus malu aku langsung kembali ke ranjang dan menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik selimut. Haa...! sangat memalukan, dan sekarang aku bersyukur Fliqpy tidak disini... kalau dia masih ada disini... a-aku tidak tahu bagaimana akau akan menghadapinya.

Oke... Flaky... tenang dan mari kita lihat lagi isi _Notebook_ tersebut. Meskipun memalukan, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin Fliqpy tunjukkan padaku.

" Fliqpy... apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku ?" aku berbisik pelan.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, aku menemukan sebuah folder bernama ' For My Dear Pet' sangat mencolok bukan?

Isi dari folder - folder tersebut adalah... Mataku terbelalak melihat isi dari folder itu... Aku Heran darimana Fliqpy mendapatkan semua ini. Kalau isinya adalah rekaman lagu yang ia nyanyikan sih' aku tidak keberatan... ta-ta-tapi ini... isi foldernya aku yang sedang bernyanyi sendirian saat Fliqpy bekerja !

Ya ampun Fliqpy... ! , Tapi karena penasaran aku coba... membuka salah satu video. Hatiku berdebar - debar meski hanya sekedar membuka video milikku sendiri, aku sebenarnya takut kalau - kalau ada hal memalukan(video ini saja sudah memalukan) yang terselip disaat aku sedang bernyanyi.

klik !

[1]_ Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own_  
_Why do you have to leave me?_  
_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_  
_Hold on, on to me_

lagu ini... lagu yang kunyanyikan saat valentine kemarin...

Now I see, now I see

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay, it's okay_

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_  
_When you're gone, I can't breathe_  
_And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_  
_This can't be happening_

Fliqpy... dia meng-edit video ini menjadi lebih bagus, cantik sekali. Di video ini banyak terdapat foto - foto saat aku bersama Fliqpy satu tahun belakangan ini. Membuatku menitikkan air mata, aku terharu.

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay, it's okay_

_So many questions, so much on my mind_  
_So many answers I can't find_  
_Wish I could turn back the time_  
_I wonder why_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts some days_  
_Yeah, we all feel pain_

_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it'll be okay_  
_Can't somebody take me away to a better place_  
_Everybody feels this way, it's okay_

_It's okay, it's okay_  
_It's okay, it's okay_

Di akhir video, Fliqpy menyisipkan alamat e-mail. Dan sebuah catatan yang berisi :

"Yo Sweety... Kuberikan alamat e-mailku padamu, mungkin suatu saat kau akan merindukanku hahaha... oh ya...kau bisa jadi Soldier Buddy-ku ,kabari aku keseharianmu saat tanpa kehadiranku lewat e-mail itu, yaah... mari kita saling berkirim e-mail ~ salam : Your Master, Fliqpy"

Dasar Fliqpy bodoh... kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti ini sih'... kau membuatku menangis lagi kan'. Perpisahan ini tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, selama aku bisa terus saling berkirim e-mail denganmu, kurasa... aku... masih bisa bertahan sendirian di rumah ini. Terima kasih Tuanku.

**THE END**

**[1] Everbody Hurts - Avril Lavigne**

**Gomenne~ Temanya gak jadi Christmas T_T , One-shoot Christmas-nya kehapus, jadi bikn One-shoot baru T_T, Laptopnya juga masih agak rusak jadi updatenya akan lama lagi T_T**

**satu maaf lagi karena disini Fliqpy a.k.a Evil terlalu OOC T_T**

**Nita : Yohohoho~ cukup pendek kan' Maaf, Nita lagi kurang sehat xD**

**Cifer : Makanya Istirahat sana ! **

**Nita: Tanggung Update dulu -3-**

**Cifer : Yasudah , terus Istirahat oke**

**Nita : iya ^~^**

**Krisan is needed As always~**

**_Nita and Cifer_**


End file.
